Winter's Kiss
by OneMoreMiracle-Fiction
Summary: Edward gets more than he asked for when returning home one winter night. RoyEd and smut. Pure smut.


The air was bitter cold and the wind was like a knife that sliced through him, as snowflakes floated gently down creating a white blanket that covered the streets. The street-lights glowed against the snow, giving the streets an odd glow as Ed tugged his coat tighter around him. It wasn't too late, but the winter night had chased people into their homes where they were safe from the angry bite of January air. Ed walked past a bar, where the noise of drunken merriment seeped out into the street and he was tempted to slip in, just to get some warmth and perhaps a drink to warm his core before continuing on his way home. After a pause, Ed sighed and gave in to his temptation, easing past a man by the door who was deep in conversation with a friend.

He made his way to the bar, slipping easily between other customers with practised ease. He ordered a whiskey and thanked the bartender when the handsome man slide the glass over to him with a smile. It was a warm smile, genuine, and he seemed to be interested in Edward. He was attractive, and it had been a while since Ed had had the company of another person, and the idea lingered around his mind as he took a mouthful of his drink. The alcohol burned his throat as he swallowed it, warming his belly. He stayed where he was at the bar, watching the people around him and nursing his drink, letting the warmth of the building ease his tensed muscles.

A voice got his attention, and Ed turned back to the bartender, who had found a quiet moment, and had clearly decided that he wanted to come and get to know Ed. The blonde smiled, taking in the way the dark hair of the bartender fell perfectly, all while looking effortless. He had green eyes that smiled at Ed, barely hiding the attraction that he felt towards the blonde. He handed Ed around whiskey just as the young alchemist finished his first drink. He had only come in for one, but it would have been rude to refuse the one offered to him, so Ed took it, with an awkward thanks and shared a smile with the other male and the two fell into easy conversation.

Edward couldn't quite remember how many drinks he ended up having, but by the time his dark haired bartender was locking up, Ed was well and truly drunk. He was sitting on the plump cushioned seat of a booth when his companion came back to him with a smile that was almost predatory on his face. The blonde smirked and stood up to face the other male, who wasted no time in taking Ed's jaw in his hand and kissing him deeply, his other hand gripping Edward's hip enough to pull a small, needy moan from him. The blonde returned the kiss, snaking a flesh hand into dark hair and flicking his tongue against foreign lips, begging entry. When he was allowed to, Ed set to work pulling moans and needy gasps of his own from the other male, the table of the booth hit the backs of Ed's legs and he dropped onto his, his back pushed against the solid surface as the weight of his companion settled over his hips. There was silence in the room, only broken up by the heavy breathing and gasps as the two of them explored each other with their mouths and tongues.

Ed lost his shirt at one point, the black material lay forgotten about as the dark haired bartender kissed and licked his way from Ed's tanned neck, down his chest, stopping to place teasing kisses across the bones of his hips as a hand brushed against the growing bulge in Edward's leather trousers. He let out a gasp, lost in his bliss and unaware of the change in his companion. He forced himself to not let out a needy whimper when the hand and kisses stopped, his eyelids slowly fluttering open and his lust filled mind took too long to react to the dangerous look in his bartender's eyes. Edward barely had time to move when he saw the glint of the knife, the cold steel slashing a deep cut along the blonde's ribs. Ed hissed in pain, throwing himself off the table and onto his feet.

The movement was too fast and the alcohol that swan through his body slowed his reactions, leaving the room spinning with a sickening blur. Edward didn't have time to question the sudden change before the knife came at him again. This time he was able to dunk and miss the sharp steel, but his confusion kept him slow, his mind still finding against the lust that soared through his body. A flesh hand went to the cut on his right side, flinching as pain shot up him. "What the hell?" Edward snapped, his mind starting to catch up. His companion snarled at him, the knife glinting dangerously in the dim light of the bar.

"You don't remember me, Edward?" There was hatred behind the way the other man said his name, and if Ed was telling the truth then no, he didn't remember the other man. His silence was obviously enough of an answer because the other man sneered, his handsome face didn't suit the ugly look of hate on his face. "You slept with my boyfriend!"

"What?" Ed snapped, his confusion and pain was making him angry. He had no idea what was going on, and he could still taste whiskey and the other man's lips on his own. "Who the hell are you?"

"Trey. I was Nicky's boyfriend until you came along and tore him from me." The dark haired man snapped, lunging for Ed, who managed to dance clumsily out of the way. Edward remembered the name, and could almost put a face to it as well, but he knew that he had never slept with anyone that wasn't single. He had refused to be with people before because of such things, he didn't want to be the reason that someone's life was torn apart like that. Edward shook his head, his flesh hand pressed into his side and sticky with blood. "He probably told you that he was single. He did that." Trey muttered, anger dripping from his voice. "Five times that slut cheated on me. Five different people! You couldn't imagine what it was like to share a bed with him, knowing what other men have done to him." Trey smirked at Ed, and moved closer, a manic look in his eyes. "You're the last one. The rest have paid for what they did."

Edward didn't waste any time in asking what he meant by that, he was sure that he didn't want to know. Ed also knew that he was at a disadvantage. He was drunk, and hurt, and refused to kill people, but his attacker was sober and all too willing to end Edwards life. He hated it, but the blonde knew that he couldn't stay and fight. It only took him a second to turn and run, but it was all it took for Trey to throw the knife. The shot went past Edward's face, the blade cutting lightly along his left cheek as Edward reached the door. His automail hand wrapped around the handle just as he remembered that the door was locked. Growling to himself, he clapped and slammed his hands into the door, blowing it open in an explosion of glass and wood.

The snow made the ground slippery and Edward was too drunk to be careful on it as he darted out of the bar and down the empty street. He didn't know where to go, but knew that he needed to get somewhere that he would be able to stop and catch his breath, somewhere that was less quiet. Footsteps behind him forced him to sprint off into an alley, stumbling out the other side and into a busy street. Edward ran across the road, just missing a car that blared its horn at him. A gesture that he ignored as he spend off into another alley. His lungs burned as he slowed to a stop in the next street. It was also totally silent and empty, but he needed to stop. Edward dropped to his knees, the snow melting into his trousers.

His breathing was laboured and in his drunken state the world swam around him, blurring at the sides and his side burned from his cut, which still seeped blood that ran down his bare chest. It was only then that Edward noticed how cold he was, his body trembling in the cold as more snow fell, landing on his skin. Footsteps rang out and Edward looked up, dreading what he was going to see, and left out an almost audible sigh at the sight of Mustang. He was walking along, deep in conversation with a pretty woman who was hanging off his arm, oblivious to Edward kneeling in the snow not far from them.

The woman stopped and pulled on Roy's arm, pointing her hand out to Ed, concern and fear across her attractive face. Roy paused in his comment to look, a frown on his face when he saw Edward, concern flicking behind his eyes before disappearing again. The flame alchemist looked around for any danger and moved closer to the woman at his side, but saw only Edward. A second pair of footsteps reached Edward's ears, and the blonde slowly pushed up onto his feet. This set was coming from behind him, and were running. He knew who they belonged to before he even had the chance to turn around and meet Trey's gaze. The bartender glared at Edward, his eyes looking past the blonde to Roy and the woman that stood a little bit back from them.

"There you are!" Trey exclaimed, sounding relieved and concerned as he took a step towards Ed. "Why the hell did you run? What happened? Are you okay?" Edward took a step back, glaring at the man in front of him. It was convincing, he sounded like he was worried about Edward and the thought brought forth a humourless laugh from the blonde. Edward looked up when he felt a presence by his side and met Roy's dark eyes, a look of guarded confusion on his face.

"Fullmetal? What's going on?" Roy questioned, taking in the mess of Edward and then looking at the other man. About ages with Edward, and attractive but there was look about him, something behind his eyes that was too manic to be sane. Roy looked back at Edward, noticing the blood that was smeared across his right side and the way the hair fell from his braid. There was hints of marks of Edward's throat, and a protective anger threatened Roy until he realised that they were not marks of an attack, but of passion. Of someone's mouth and teeth, and the protective anger was replaced with an unjustified jealously.

"This lunatic tried to kill me." Edward growled, not taking his eyes of Trey. "Claims that I..." Edward paused, he wasn't open about his attraction to men, and suddenly fear gripped at his heart like a vice. He couldn't tell Mustang. What would the man think of him? Mustang was known for his charm and love of women, what would he think of one his men preferring the company of men? Would he question all the looks that he had caught Edward giving him. A blush crept up onto Edward's face as suddenly he remembered all those times where the blonde was silently admiring his commanding officer. All the times that he had wanted to kiss the dark haired man, all the times...

"That you what?" Roy's voice pulled Edward back to reality and he had to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"That I'm the reason he got cheated on by his partner." Edward muttered after a moment, careful not to state any genders, his eyes still not leaving the hateful glare he was receiving.

"Boyfriend, Edward." Trey snarled, smirking when the blonde flinched. "Are you ashamed to say it? Ashamed that you take men to bed? Ashamed that your body begs for them to tough you?" Edward sensed Roy tense next to him, but he didn't dare look at the other man, his fear being replaced by anger, his fists clenched at his sides as he growled at Trey, his automail hand moving with little input from his mind, and connecting with cheek. Edward heard the snap of bone rather than felt it, and was pulling his fist back for another attack when Roy stopped him, muttering something to the woman that was standing a little further back. The sound of her heels retreating distracted Ed enough that he didn't anticipate the punch. When it connected with his ribs he doubled over, winded and gasping in pain. Roy moved in front of him, pulling on white gloves as he glared at the stranger.

"I'm Brigadier-General Mustang, and you have just assaulted one of my men. I'd be careful of doing it again if you don't want to spend some time behind bars." Mustang's voice was controlled, but there was anger to it. An anger that Edward didn't fully understand. Trey met Edward's gaze, glaring at him before he spat at Roy's feet and stormed off, back down the alleyway towards his bar. Roy waited until he was sure that the other male wasn't coming back before turning to Edward, who was stood, shivering and watching him cautiously – like an injured, threatened animal, ready to fight or run. "How badly are you hurt?" Roy asked, pulling his gaze away from Edward's wary golden glare.

"I'm fine." Edward muttered, his eyes not leaving Roy's as the man stepped closer. The blonde need to explain, he didn't want Roy thinking of his as a freak. "I... It was just a one time thing. I didn't know that... that he wasn't single. I don't even like guys I was just drunk and..."

"Fullmetal, shut up." Roy's amused tone took Edward by surprise and he stared up at the older man as Roy slipped out of his coat, draping it over Edward's shoulders. "I live in the next street. Come on. You need to get out of the cold and you need that cut seen to." Roy then turned his back to Edward, and headed off down the street, leaving Edward to follow in silence.

Roy's home was warm when they got in, and Edward couldn't help the small happy noise that he made when the chill of the winter night was locked outside. He silently followed Roy into the living room, tugging the jacket around him tighter. He knew that he would need to take it off soon, but the smell of Roy surrounded him and he wasn't ready to part with the delicious aroma yet. Roy snapped his gloved hand and instantly there was a healthy fire roaring in the fire place that Edward moved to kneel in front of without a word. He heard Roy leave the room behind him and glanced over his shoulder to admire the man as he walked away before turning back to the fire.

Roy came back in moments later and moved to Edward, standing next to him with bandaged and antiseptic wipes in his hands. Edward sighed and stood up, shrugging off Roy's coat before taking the stuff from Roy and moving the couch. "Fullmetal, let me." Roy said, moving to the blonde but Edward swatted his hands away. He didn't want to accept any help, but the angle of the cut was hard for Edward to properly treat and after a few awkward moments he growled in anger and tossed the stuff back to Roy, who just raised a smug eyebrow at the blonde.

"What happened?" Roy asked as he set about cleaning the blood from Edward's side.

"He attacked me. Came at me with a knife and I was too drunk to react in time." Ed muttered, it wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the truth. The look on Roy's face said that he didn't believe him though, an it pissed the younger man off. "That's it. We fought for a bit and when I realised I wouldn't win I ran, okay?"

Roy laughed and nodded, dropping the bloodied wipes on the floor and set about dressing the cut. "Sure. So you just happened to be out at a bar in winter shirtless?" Roy said, smirking as Edward snarled. The blonde pulled away, turning to fully face Roy with a glare. In the flickering light of the fire Edward looked ethereal, his golden hair falling, damp from his braid hinting at passion that he had felt.

"Obviously not!" Edward shouted it, his hands in fists as his golden eyes danced with anger and – was that embarrassment Roy could make out? The blonde stood his ground even as Roy moved closer, smirking. Edward wasn't the type to back down from a fight, and Roy knew that there was a reason that Edward had ran earlier, and he would bet money on it being that Edward was too driven with lust to fight well. "What does it matter why I'm shirtless?"

"Why are you ashamed Edward? People often lose clothing to attractive people when under the influence. What does it matter if it was a man or a woman?" Roy smirked, noticing the uncomfortable way Ed shuffled his feet and watched as the blonde took a step back to glare up at the dark haired man. Roy took a step closer. He didn't know why, but that feeling of sickening jealousy hadn't left him and mixed with how good Edward looked in the light of the fire, topless and damp from snow, Roy struggled to not snatch him up there and claim that mouth with his own. "So it wasn't a one time thing, Edward? There's no reason to be embarrassed at wanting the company of other men."

Edward glared up at Roy, he was too close, his words thick with something that left Edward dazed and confused. He expected disgust or hatred from Roy about his sexuality but that wasn't what he was getting and that left him unsure. The intoxicating smell of Mustang was all that filled his senses and Edward suddenly needed space. He needed air. There he was, just standing there, when what he wanted to do was forbidden, but so close. He could just reach out and touch Roy, taste him. Edward spun on his heel and darted out the room, moving into the hallway. He had just reached the door and had pulled it open an inch when it was slammed shut again. Roy had him pinned to the door, and as Edward turned to face Roy, the older man's face was so close to his own that his breath caught in his throat.

"Let me out." Edward muttered, his eyes darting to the side, anything to avoid looking at Mustang. "What would you do if I said that I wanted to kiss you, Edward?" Roy almost purred his name and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Ed bit his lip and shut his eyes, his jaw clenched against his want. He could barely think with Roy this close. What was he saying?

"Okay fine!" Edward snapped, shouting it at Roy. "Fine, I'm attracted to guys. You don't need to be a bastard about it! Stop mocking me and let me out." Edward glared up at Roy, but hesitated when he didn't see any mocking in his eyes. All he saw was need and lust and that left him wordless. He balled his hands into fists and took a deep breath in through his nose that he instantly regretted as he just took in Roy's intoxicating scent. "Why even joke about wanting to kiss me, Mustang? You must have seen the way I look at you?"

Roy smirked, and before Edward could argue lips were on his, soft and warm. It was a gentle kiss, cautious almost, lacking the passion that danced just out of reach. "Who said I was joking Ed?" Roy whispered the words in Ed's ear, and the sound sent shivers down Ed's spine.

The taste of Roy was too much of a tease for Edward, and before he could question his actions and talk himself out of them he pulled Roy's mouth to his, kissing him deeply as he moved their bodies closer. Roy pushed Edward against the door, pinning him to its hard surface with his body as he brushed Ed's tongue with his own. A gloved hand held Edward's left side and he could feel Roy's arousal growing, pushing into his own with a desperate need. Roy moved his kisses to Edward's neck, teeth nipping at skin as Roy tasted the young man. Edward whined softly, his hands moving to Roy's hair and chest. "Mustang... bedroom." Edward's voice didn't sound like his own as his eyes shut, lost in the feeling of Roy's lips on his own, washing away memories of a few hours ago.

"Ed.." Roy pulled away slightly, startled by Ed's demand and the implications that it held. Lips found his again, and a flesh hand reached down to stroke his growing arousal. When Ed felt how hard he was, the blonde moaned against Roy's lips, which only made Roy want him more. "Please, Mustang. I need you."

It was all the encouragement that Roy needed as he led Edward into his bedroom, leaving the door open he eased the blonde down onto the bed. Kissing him as he straddled his hips. Edward pulled away, tugging impatiently at Roy's shirt, wanting the blasted thing off. Roy granted Ed his wish, pulling the shirt off and tossing it to the floor, exposing pale skin and defined muscles. Ed brushed his fingers along those definitions, his mouth going dry with his want.

"Are you sure about this Ed?" Roy asked softly, shivering at the touch of cold steel fingers. Edward didn't trust his words, so all he did was nod as he met Roy's eyes. The older man smiled at him, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips as his hands unbuttoned Edward's trousers. Without needing told, Edward pushed up, letting Roy push his trousers and boxers down. Edward kicked them off and shut his eyes as Roy moved from his hips, his breath catching in his throat as he let out a quiet gasp when Roy's mouth covered the tip of his penis. Automail fingers laced through dark hair, his flesh fingers gripped the sheets as Roy worked on him, painfully slow at first, then faster. The blonde could only moan his approval, his body at the mercy of his commanding officer. After what felt like hours of pure bliss, Roy's mouth moved, but was replaced by his hand as Roy opened a drawer by the bed.

Edward opened his eyes to watch Roy clumsily pull out a bottle of lube, and he sat up, forcing Roy to pause, concern in his eyes. Edward ignored it, pushed back his nerves and reached out to undo Roy's trousers, pushing them and his boxers down to expose the evidence of Roy's want for him. Edward took the bottle from Roy, leaving the man to step out of the clothes and kick them across the floor. Edward squeezed lube onto his hand and looked up at Roy as he reached out and wrapped his hand around Roy's shaft, receiving a moan in payment. Edward let himself smirk as he watched Roy's eyes close as he let the pleasure wash over him.

The blonde leaned forward, his tongue darting out to lick the drop of precum that threatened to drop from Roy's tip. That earned him a louder moan, more needy now as Edward made sure that all of Roy's penis was soaked in the lube before lying back again, pulling Roy down with him. The dark haired alchemist lined himself up with Ed, teasingly close as he paused. Edward whined, writhing beneath him with need. "Edward..." Roy started to speak, softly and quiet, as if not to shatter the mood.

"I swear to god Roy, if you ask me if I'm sure one more time..." Edward snarled, kissing Roy roughly, using Mustang's first name without thought. "I need you." Edward whimpered, his lithe body wriggling against Roy's in a desperate attempt to get closer. Roy laughed gently and nodded, kissing Edward softly, lovingly, as he slowed eased himself into the younger man. He let out a moan at how tight Edward was around him, as the blonde slowly relaxed, his hands holding Roy's arms as he slowly began thrusting into Ed. The blonde arched into Roy, whining with need as the moments bled into each other blissfully. Roy's hand was around him again, stroking in time with his thrusts and Ed knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Mustang's thrusts soon became more erratic and Ed knew that he was close and forced himself to open his eyes against the pleasure. He needed to watch Roy give in, he didn't know if he would ever get to witness such a beautifully vulnerable moment again.

Roy gasped, and Edward felt the man's cum shoot into him, the look of complete euthoria on his face and the hand stroking him was enough to push him over the edge and he grunted in pleasure as his own cum exploded out of him, splattering over his and Roy's stomachs, and slipping down Ed's side. Roy pulled out of Edward, and collapsed next to him on the bed, breathing hard. His eyes were shut and Edward just watched the man in silence, catching his own breath and ignoring the feeling of the cooling evidence of their encounter. "Roy..." Edward started, but stopped when he realised that he didn't know what to even say. Roy hushed him by placing an almost ironically chaste kiss on his lips.

"Lets go get cleaned up. We don't need to talk about this just yet." Roy mumbled softly, moving from the bed and tugging at Edward's hand as he led him into the bathroom. Edward followed, wanting to argue and talk about what the hell just happened, but also not wanting to ever leave this moment, and the feeling that filled his body. He could wait. They didn't need to talk about it yet.


End file.
